Shag Me Silly
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Formerly A One-Word One-shot Prompt, but enough of the people on tumblr wanted another few chapters...and then to have it posted on here...so I did. lol. Sherlolly: Originally called Dance. Rating for sexytimes...if you couldn't tell.
1. Chapter 1

So, upon request by a few peoples, I have decided that yes, I will post this one-word prompt fic on my FFNET page. Teehee. I really did like writing it, and enough people wanted it continued, so I did that...so sure! Might as well post it on here.

**I do not own Sherlock, Molly, Mary, John, or any of the ACD/Moff/tiss characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dance:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't that she hated going out with the girls. No, in fact, Molly loved enjoying time with the few friends that she did have. However, she had never felt comfortable going to the club like they did. It was always the same for her, she'd sit on the sidelines, enjoying the fruity cocktail that Mary or Hannah had picked out for her to try that time. She would watch and laugh as the others would go out onto the dance floor, swaying to the music with either each other, or the random strangers who were around them.

However this time was different. Because this time, Molly had been pushed to her limit one too many times by the ever irritating Sherlock Holmes. This time, Molly had ordered her own drink, a gin and tonic, and tossed it back in one go. The alcohol seared down her throat, but she didn't care. Far too long she had let him use her, and today, he had taken it one step too far.

"_It's not like you'd be doing anything interesting were it not for me being here anyway, Molly."_

The phrase had set her off, causing her to want to prove his smug self wrong. So, she had left the hospital in a huff, raced home, changed into her sexiest clubbing outfit, and raced to meet her friends. When she arrived at the restaurant, she had vented with them about the frustrations of working with such a child. Mary had applauded her decision to prove him wrong, and Hannah was all too eager to set her up with some random bloke they would no doubt meet at the club later.

"You just need to call him up and tell him that if he's not going to shag you, you'll get someone else who will." She had said plainly. Molly blushed, despite her internally agreeing a bit. They had gone to the club after dinner, together thrilled that Molly had finally broken out of her shell, if even for one night. As they entered the building, the loud thump of the bass echoed in their ears. The others cheered as they walked onto the floor, Molly hesitating for only a moment, before Sherlock's voice came back to her mind.

"_You'll probably just go home tonight and curl up with a good book, am I right?"_

"No, you're not." She muttered to the Sherlock in her thoughts, before stepping out onto the floor. She joined her friends, who were already in full swing with the music that played far too loudly. Molly eventually found her rhythm, and smiled and laughed at the way her friends would burst into sporadic movement. She was entirely too caught up in the activities to feel her phone buzz in her pocket. However, the fabric of her jeans was entirely too comfortable with sliding across the touch screen, thus answering the incoming call.

"Hello? Molly? Molly, are you there?" The voice at the other end called out, going unheard by the tipsy pathologist.

Hannah had raced over to her, a random guy in tow behind her. He was handsome enough, a silly drunk smile plastered on his face. An equally drunk Hannah pulled him up to stand beside her.

"Molly, this is Chip. Chip, this is Molly. She's had a bad day with a very mean man who refuses to shag her silly. So, I thought maybe you could instead!" She hollered loudly, entirely too excitedly. Molly giggled nervously, before shyly looking up to Chip. He smiled brightly too, before watching Hannah leave, dancing frantically as she did so. Molly blushed as she mouthed a 'hello' to the man. He laughed too, nodding his head in a returned greeting. He motioned for her to join him at the bar, to which she smiled happily.

On the other side of London, however, there was a much more pained expression on the face of the world's only consulting detective. He had rang her up to apologize for his harshness earlier in the day. While still expecting her to be at home and curled up with a book, the shock came to him as he heard the background sound of club music in the receiver of his mobile. He called out to her a few times, and had just come across the realization that she hadn't known her phone picked up the call, so he prepared to hang up. That was, until a very shrill, very _drunk_ sounding voice chimed out for him to hear.

"_She's had a bad day with a very mean man who refuses to shag her silly. So, I thought maybe you could instead!"_ The voice declared. He then hung up, a sober expression falling over him quickly. The words played over and over in his mind, and he tried to comprehend their meaning. It hadn't taken him long to decipher that _he_ was the 'very mean man'. However, he had no idea where this female friend of Molly's had decided he had refused to 'shag her silly'. Molly was respectable, far too intelligent to let someone treat her so carnally. Right? Having determined that, not only did he _not_ know the answer to that question, but that he did _not_ want to let some other man be the one to discover the answer, Sherlock Holmes flung his coat onto his shoulders, leaving 221B Baker Street in an immediate urgency to track down his pathologist.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allons-y! Chapter two follows quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, don't own anything, just writing lots of awesome stuff. teehee.**

**Chapter 2:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly sat at the bar, taking another drink of the cocktail that Chip had ordered for her. They had been getting to know one another over the past 30 minutes, and Molly had barely noticed the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"So, tell me about this 'very mean man'. Why is he mean, and why do you put up with it?" Chip asked. Molly laughed a bit, before shaking her head.

"No, I can't talk about him. I'm sorry. It's just...well...the last time I talked to a handsome guy about Sherlock, well, let's just say things got a bit bad. I can't risk that again. He may be a dick, but he's my dick...NO! I didn't mean...oh Lord." Molly blushed at her own statement, before she buried her face in her hand. Chip just laughed with her, before pulling her hand down.

"Well, he's a very lucky 'dick' then. You shouldn't let him take advantage of you. You've got a lot going for you, show it off!" He stated with a grin. Molly rolled her eyes, and was about to counter with reasons that it wouldn't go over well, when she saw someone approaching her very quickly, from across the club.

"Sh...Sherlock?" Her eyes widened as she watched his billowing coat fan behind him, his quick steps allowing him to reach her in minutes. Sherlock looked over to Chip, and sneered a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly, taking another large swig of her beverage. Sherlock looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her small frame, highlighted by her slightly more revealing clothing.

"You didn't answer me on the phone, I thought perhaps you were in need of assistance. Clearly I was correct." He stated as he looked at the glass she held in her hand, before glaring at Chip. The other man merely smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Hey, no trouble from me, mate. She's all yours. Molly, it's been great, hope we can chat again sometime." He bowed to her, ever so gracefully, before walking away from the two of them. Molly waved with a smile on her face.

"Bye Chip!" She giggled, before turning in a slump toward the detective again. She glowered at him a bit, and finished off her drink. Sherlock stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"So, what is it? What do you need, Sherlock?" She stated bluntly, waiting for his request to come spilling out, either the need for a body or access to the lab. However, he simply sat beside her, and ordered a glass of water.

"I rang you earlier, your phone answered for you. I thought, perhaps, since you didn't answer, that something had gone wrong. I felt it only necessary to check on your well-being." Sherlock said in his usual tone. Molly scoffed at the statement, and ordered another drink for herself. The consulting man beside her shook his head at the bartender, canceling her order. Molly's face flushed with anger, before nodding her head with more insistence. Again, Sherlock made a clear gesture toward the negative, giving the man behind the bar a pointed look. He then turned to Molly, who looked as though she could either weep or outwardly slap him. Sherlock stood up, and grabbed her by the hand, before moving to escort her out of the club. Molly, however, tried lurching away from him.

"I'm not leaving, Sherlock. I'm here with my friends! Despite what you may think, I do actually DO things in my spare time." She grumbled at him. Sherlock scanned the crowd, before spotting Mary. She saw him as well, and then saw the very inebriated Molly slouching next to him. A smile formed on her lips, and she just nodded her head, mouthing 'Thank you' to him, before she returned to dancing. He led Molly out to the street, where she promptly took to a nearby bin, hurling the contents of liquor in her stomach. Sherlock immediately held back her hair, ensuring the ends would not enter the streamline of stomach acids and cherry vodka. After she had finished, she stood up, revealing the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He nodded toward the street, hailing a nearby cab as he did so. Molly at this point knew she was in no position to argue, and agreed. As he helped her into the car, he gave her address to the driver. Moments of silence passed between them, before Sherlock spoke.

"Why were you speaking with that man, Chip? You didn't know him, he could have hurt you." His voice was quiet, almost nervous. Molly's filter for held back words was no longer functioning, so she blurted out the first thought that popped to her mind.

"What difference does knowing someone make? I _know_ you, and you hurt me." She mumbled against the glass of the window. Her words struck him like a sharp blade to the throat, cutting off his ability to speak.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Chip's gay." she said after another moment of silence, a sigh leaving her as she told him the truth. Sherlock turned to her then, just as she looked up at him from her reclined position in the car.

"Oh yea...gayer than a maypole wrapped in lace and singing Broadway show tunes. He just broke up with his boyfriend of five years, you know. I guess we both needed a little cheering up." She shrugged as if the whole thing was an afterthought. However, she couldn't begin to decipher the small relieved smile that played at the corner of Sherlock's lips.

"So he wasn't...you weren't going to..." He began, unsure of how to approach the question.

"What?"

"You weren't going to let him 'shag you silly'?" He asked, deciding to use the very words her friend had spoken earlier. Molly's eyes widened, and she whipped her head around to stare at him.

"Where...where did you hear that?"

"I told you, your phone received the call for you earlier. I could tell right away you were at a club, and I overheard that annoyingly loud friend of yours say something about how you had had a bad day with someone mean who, and I quote, 'refused to shag you silly'." Sherlock told her how things had transpired, right up to his deciding she needed rescuing before anything bad could happen to her. Molly's face turned even more red, and she soon ran her hand over it.

"Those were her words...not mine." She said from behind her palm.

"Obviously." He mumbled, staring out the other window. He hadn't told her the truth behind his feelings, the real reason he had gone to find her. Not about the annoying thoughts that had flooded his head as he raced to find her, not about the nagging urges that stirred within his stomach at those thoughts.

"If he weren't...gay, would you have?" He asked plainly. Molly's face took on a contemplative look, considering her options. After a moment though, she shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't have." She declared proudly. Sherlock sighed out a bit in relief. He knew she had too much self respect for that.

"There's only one person I'd let shag me silly, and he's never wanted to shag _anyone_, let alone me." Her broken filter allowed the hushed statement to slip, and it was Sherlock's turn to look with a startling gaze at her. He watched her for a moment, noting the way that her smile was not exactly genuine, but more one that had been left there with a bitter taste in her mouth. _Pained, fake, sad._

"Molly...I..." Sherlock began speaking, unsure of what he would say. However, the cab had stopped in front of Molly's building, and she immediately opened the door. Sherlock instructed the driver to stay there, as he climbed out from his side of the cab to go and assist her to her flat. She faltered on the steps, almost falling backward, before he served as a crutch. He then picked her up in his arms, and proceeded up the stairs to the front door of her building. Molly nuzzled into the warm material of his Bel Staff coat, her breathing becoming even and deeper in its sound. Sherlock looked down to see she was passed out in his arms. He fished through her bag, finding the key to her flat, and opening the door. After placing her on her bed, he removed her heeled shoes, setting them on the floor next to her closet. Sherlock then covered her with a blanket, trying not to stir her. As he moved to shut off the lamp by her bed, he could hear her mumbling.

"What was that, Molly?"

"So you're not gonna shag me silly?" She uttered softly into the pillow, a sad expression on her face. Sherlock smirked at the meek pathologist before him, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"No Molly. Not tonight." He whispered to her. She sighed out indignantly, but was soon back to a deep sleep. Sherlock shut the light off, and left her flat, being sure to tightly lock the door behind him. As he returned to the cab, he directed the cabbie to Baker Street. They drove away, and Sherlock's mind floated back to the lovely sight of Molly and her delightfully soft skin, her gorgeous brown hair, those small, but beautiful lips. His words came back to mind as well. '_No Molly. Not tonight.'_ Sherlock smiled a bit to himself, feeling the crashing chemicals in his lower abdomen once again.

"Not tonight, but soon. Very soon." He muttered the promise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And onto Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo, yea...enough of you wanted a part three after this...so okay. I suppose I can swing it. ;)

**but I don't own anything!**

K, story time:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly hadn't remembered anything from that night, apart from hammering down one too many unfamiliar drinks that she would otherwise not have had, were she thinking clearly. Aside from that self deprecating activity, the only other recollection she could muster was being carried in big, strong arms, and placed carefully, lovingly into her bed. She had woken the next morning, only to find a note beside her bed, along with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

_'Take the aspirin. And the rest of the day to rest off that hangover. Bart's has been informed_.'

She gazed over the loops of the letters. They were large, almost comical in their flow. Not recognizing the handwriting, she decided to follow the advice on the piece of paper anyway. The rest of the day had been filled with comfortable naps, and a later-than-usual lunch. She hadn't even changed from her pajamas, perfectly fine in taking the day off. It wasn't until the next day, when she returned to work, that she had been filled in on what happened.

Mary had texted her, saying that they needed to meet for lunch. Molly agreed, and they set up the mutual time, picking the cafe just down the street from the hospital. When Molly arrived, Mary was already there, a smile lighting up her face.

"Wow! She is alive!" Mary joked. Molly rolled her eyes, before quickly hugging her friend.

"I thought you might have decided to just stay in bed forever. I mean, I would have. No sense leaving bed when you've got everything you need right there, eh?" The blond woman winked slyly at her. Molly bit her lip nervously, a small, unsure grin on her face. Mary gasped a bit, her eyes widening.

"Oh my God! You don't remember a thing, do you? Wow. You really _were_ drunk." Mary chuckled. Molly had blushed a bit, but ignored her friend while they ordered their food. As they sat down to eat, Molly leaned forward across the table a bit, her voice hushed.

"Mary, you have to tell me what happened. Please. I don't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up the next morning with a note telling me to take some aspirin and the day off." Molly said quietly, her demeanor obviously anxious. Mary smiled warmly, before nodding her head.

"Alright, Mols, calm down. It's okay. Wow, I didn't take him for that type." She shook her head in disbelief. Molly motioned for her to continue. "Well, you had more booze than I think the rest of us combined. And that's okay, it's good to see you loosen up once in awhile. Anyway, Hannah met this really sweet guy, Chip, so she dragged him over to meet you. You guys went to the bar, had a few more drinks, and you were doing great." Molly listened in, and tried to remember the events. The name 'Chip' sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him for sure. 'So, this Chip must have carried me home.' She thought to herself. Mary continued speaking, so she listened in again.

"But then he left, because you had started talking to some other bloke. At first I couldn't get a good look, so I went back to dancing. Chip came and joined us even, poor fellow, he'd just broken up with his boyfriend. Anyway, when I turned around to look for you, you weren't at the bar anymore. And then I saw you with Sherlock. He was escorting you out..." Mary was rambling, when Molly's eyes grew exponentially wider. 'Chip...gay. I remember that.' She thought, being distracted when she heard the detective's name.

"Wait, Sherlock? What was Sherlock doing there?" Molly asked.

"Beats me. But he must have seen how drunk you were, and nodded to me across the room that he was going to see you home so the rest of us could stay out later. I never would have taken him for the doctoring 'take two in the morning and call me' type person." She smiled brightly, laughing at her own joke, until she saw Molly's worried face. She grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Mols?"

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" Molly mumbled under her breath. She looked up to Mary, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I remember it now. I remember everything now. Oh Mary, I've made myself into such an idiot!" Molly buried her head in her hands, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Mary looked on in concern, not sure what to do or say.

"I don't think I can ever face him again. Oh, he must think I'm so stupid!" Molly exclaimed through her muffling hands.

"Come on, don't say that. What could you have possibly done or said that would make him think that?" Molly looked up to her friend, and took in a shaky breath, before she began filling in the rest of the details of that night. By the end of it, Mary was trying to suppress a giggle.

"It's not funny, Mary!" Molly said with a hurt tone. Mary shook her head, and smiled sympathetically at the brown haired girl.

"It's okay, Molly. If you ask me, it's about time that stupid boy knows what he's supposed to be in charge of. If anything, I'd say he's probably just as nervous as you are, if not more. I don't think he has any idea how to talk to a woman." Mary said before bursting into laughter. Molly chuckled softly, before joining her friend in the happy fit.

When they had gone their separate ways, Mary hugged her friend, reassuring her that it would be alright.

"You just hold your head up high, you've only stated the truth of things. That boy does need to shag you silly. If for no other reason than so you can get him out of your system." She grinned mischievously. Molly rolled her eyes, and turned to go back to Bart's.

When she returned to her lab, she was nearly startled out of her wits, as she saw the all too familiar man, sitting behind his favorite microscope. She gasped a bit, her eyes seemingly locked to him. He looked up at the sound, meeting her gaze. Neither one of them said anything for several moments, both just taking deep and even breaths.

"He...hello, Sherlock." Molly finally offered up after she noted the silence. Sherlock's expression hadn't changed from it's slightly shocked, slightly...nervous?...look.

"Hello, Molly." He returned the greeting. Molly nearly felt the shivering jolt go down and across every single one of her vertebrae at the way he said her name. It was low in his throat, airy in tone. Molly moved to the work that she had been working on, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her as she walked about the lab. The rest of the afternoon had gone like this. Neither of them speaking, both working side by side in companionable, tense silence. When it came time for her to leave, Sherlock stood too, throwing his coat around his shoulders, and pulling it on. Molly turned then, feeling the need to break the awkwardness.

"Sherlock, I just wanted to say...thank you. For um...for making sure I got home...the other...night." She stumbled over her grateful statement, as she looked up into his deep, dark eyes. 'Are they darker than normal?' She thought. He was standing close to her, his height becoming a looming presence. Molly had to look away, too uncomfortable with his no doubt judgmental stare.

"You're quite welcome, Molly. It was my pleasure." He stated in return, his own voice sounding quite unsure of itself, quite sultry in the way he said her name once more. She smiled nervously, her eyes not quite meeting his. As they quietly strolled down the hallway, Molly stared at her feet, no doubt feeling the dark blue eyes on the side of her face. They reached the lifts, and the door opened for them. Both stepped into it, and Sherlock pressed the button for the floor below that they needed. The tension only grew more in the small quarters of the box, when it came to a jolting stop halfway through its trip. Molly felt the pressure of their silence closing in on her, having nowhere to escape.

"Listen, I'm sorry if anything I said the other night made you feel uncomfortable or w...weird. I don't really remember much anyway, but I remember enough, an-an-and...I'm sorry." Molly spewed out the terrified apology, before looking up at him. Her cheeks were beet red, and she bit her lip waiting for him to say something, anything. However, when he didn't, instead choosing to take the few steps to stand in front of her, Molly went from nervous to positively terrified.

"What do you remember, exactly?" His baritone practically purred out the question. Molly drew in a shaky breath, her eyes meeting their line of vision with his suited chest.

"I...remember...saying something about," she closed her eyes, not believing she was admitting this to the man who already knew what had been said, "sh...shagging me silly." Molly shook her head a bit, embarrassed that she had just said it again.

"And?" He asked, his voice quieter than before.

"And then...I think I fell asleep?" She stated, more as a question than an actual sentence. Sherlock sighed out, before he began to speak.

"You had stated that the one person that you would allow to, do that to you, was someone who had never had the desire to with anyone else, much less you. I can only infer that you meant me, given that you then asked if I were going to that night." He told her the conversation he had had with her drunken self, causing Molly to blush and hang her head in even more shame. She hadn't even noticed that the detective had been slowly moving her back, until the wall pinned her between itself and him.

"You were correct, in that you fell asleep after that, thus missing my promise to you." Molly looked up at him this time, confusion laced obviously over her face.

"Wh...what did you promise?"

"I told you no, that I would not...on that night." She nodded her head, before her eyes widened at his silken voice whispering in her ear.

"But soon. Very, _very _soon."

Molly looked up to him again, their eyes meeting, before she instinctively snapped them shut as he took her lips in his own. Her palms were flat against the lift walls, as was the rest of her. Sherlock had pressed her further against it, his own hands bracing himself against the same wall to keep from simply crushing her. As he worked her mouth against his, Sherlock realized just how long he had wanted this, wanted _her_. Soon, he felt her small hands sliding up and down his chest, before one finally settled around his neck, the other pulling his body closer to her own by the back of his trousers. The man complied eagerly to her request, and he moved closer.

The flickering lights in the lift served their purpose of creating and almost ambiance for the situation the two found themselves in. Skin couldn't be revealed or touched fast enough, hands desperately groping and kneading parts of flesh that were altogether too sensitive to the touch. It was soon that Molly found herself being lifted up a bit, and pinned even harder against the wall of the metal box. She gasped out as she realized that not only was her bottom half naked, but so was his, tailored trousers shucked down to his ankles. She felt him nudge at her entrance, almost as if asking permission to enter. The pathologist could only moan out her want, before it turned to a high gasp of surprise when he filled her.

He was the perfect fit to her, his body rubbing and touching all the best spots that made her see stars. It was all she could do to cling to his shoulders for dear life as he sped up. Driving into her faster than before. The shaking lift hit off the walls outside it as Sherlock moved in and out of her, only adding to the carnal sounds that they both were emitting.

"Sherlock, th...that feels, oh shit, you feel so good!" Molly squealed as he thrust into her. Sherlock, for all his clever mind and endless knowledge, was seemingly at a loss for words. His only response was a low animal-like growl of approval. The sheer nature of it stirred something deeper in Molly, causing her to moan out more. The two soon reached their peaks, Molly helplessly clawing at his back to anchor herself to something. Sherlock, digging his nails into the soft flesh of her bum, his damp curls sticking with sweat to her breasts and low on her collarbone. They felt the lift begin to lurch and creak again. Panic set into their eyes, and they hurriedly dressed and straightened themselves out as best as they could. The door of the lift opened once more, and the two walked out of it, and shortly after, onto the streets of London. They stopped at the apex of the main road, ready to go their separate ways.

"Well, considering your state of euphoric release was cut short by the potential of being caught, I would say that I did not get to properly 'shag you silly'." Sherlock stated in his imperialistic voice. Molly smiled softly, trying not to show him just _how_ happy she currently was. He leaned in, taking to nibbling on her earlobe a bit.

"I would _very much _like another chance, if I may." He whispered hotly into her ear. A proud grin swept to his lips as he felt her shudder against him. She simply nodded a bit, before finding her winded and breathy voice.

"I...I think that's only fair, since you didn't get a fair shot. We were in a lift...after all." She stated almost sweetly. Sherlock found it quite endearing, until he felt her hand graze against the tender flesh of his inner thigh. He gasped audibly, resisting a loud moan as she spoke again.

"Not really my _best_ position, if I do say so myself. Maybe you should come round tonight." It was his turn to shudder, as her hot breath danced around his ear. The world's only consulting detective had just been reduced to a puddle, desperately trying to mop himself up as he watched her retreating form. Sherlock took a deep breath, before straightening himself and following after her, not content at all with waiting until later that night for his second chance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

K, so um...yea. That's possibly the erm...hottest thing I think I've written. I dunno...you be the judge. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you all so much for wanting more from this story! :D I'm glad! Right, so...what do you think?


End file.
